Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method for associating an event generated in an externally-connected device with an application program in a circumstance in which the application program is operated according to the event.
Description of the Related Art
In an information processing system consisting of an information processing apparatus such as a PC and a device such as an image reading device connected to the apparatus, it is necessary to associate a device driver for operating a device with an application program for processing information obtained from the device. More specifically, there is so-called pseudo push scanning in which an appropriate application is activated according to an event transmitted by an operation button of the image reading device to acquire image data. If the push scanning is performed, an application used for the push scanning may be registered as application information in a device management registry on an operating system.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-13809 discloses that when installing a device driver, an application is registered based on driver information on the device driver.
Unfortunately, in the configuration in which an application is registered based on device driver information when installing a device driver as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-13809, an application may be uniquely determined with respect to a device driver. Accordingly, if an application of a new version is released, the old device driver and the new application may not be associated with each other. In this case, a device driver also needs to be newly released. At this time, even if the above-mentioned device driver, for example, is a common device driver for devices of a plurality of models including a future model, a new device driver may need to be released to associate the device driver with a new application. Accordingly, even if the device driver is produced in consideration of a future model, the advantage of the device driver cannot be offered.